User talk:Death21701
Death21701 (talk) 02:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Psycho RECENT NEWS: There have been murders across the State of Virgina only one kid survived barley he strugled this is his desription Blonde hair, black eyes, a scar on his face and on his neck, and wearing a black hodie and white/red pants if you find him... Psycho and his family lived in the same house for years one day Psycho just snaped from being bulied, abused at home. It all started... when Psycho's parents came home to a kid doing his homework than they just beat him for no reason he bleeded from head to toe. Than his brother Insane came home with a puzzeled look on his face, Insane just walked up staris like nothing happened. Psycho had brusies when he went to school his friends thought he looked like a freak than someone put him in a locker. Psycho said "why do you hate me" 'We don't hate you we just love hurting you" they grabed a knife and stabbed him. When he went home his parents beat him for being bullied "why are you doing this to me' asked Psycho "we are doing it cause you need to learn a leason about being stronger' said his parents. "i can't be stronger with my parents hitting me" psycho said "go sit in that corner" . He sat in the corner they threw forks at him while his shirt was off, he snapped he screamed "leave me the f*ck alone!" He ran up to his room. "why did you yell at mom and dad" Insane asked 'they beat me for no reason and you do nohing." Psycho went to the bus stop the next morning and some new kids walked up wearing black clothes and make-up. "look guys it looks like some wanna be"s are in our spot" said the kids the first kid said "move your fat a**" "look who"s talking" said Psycho. "Nice kid well i"m Chad, this is Charlie, and this is Corey" said Chad "Are you guys like sisters or what" said Psycho "back off Psycho they are bigger than they look" said Insane. "So you must be Psycho i wounder why". Psycho looked at him with this grin on his face and big black eyes looking right at him. "You should back off Psycho or you could get a mean beating" Chad grabs a knife out of his pocket "Is that all you got Chad". Psycho grabbed a stick with a sharp end "back the hell off" Psycho said with evil in his eyes. Insane and Psycho back up and walked to school still carrying the stick. Stay away you morons, and screamed " Back the hell of!" They walked to school slowley and stared at people that walked by when they saw Chad looking for them they hid in bushes. "Where are you, you little twerps" "be quite Insane or they could hear us" Psycho said with evil still in his eyes. When they saw Chad leave the street they quietly snunk into the school. After school Insane and Psycho had to look outside to make sure Chad wasn't there, he was waiting for them to come out. Psycho looked Insane in the eyes and said "i will go out and distract them while you make a break for it" " No I can't let you go out there to distract them" said Insane. "i must protect you or i will get beaten and you don't care about me anyway" said Psycho with evil in his eye. "I do care-" Psycho stopped him before anything eles "Don't say anythinging" as he walked outside. As Psycho left the building he grabed a knife that he found at school when he walked up to Chad and said "i heard you were looking for me." "i was now it is time for me to beat you" said Chad "go ahead i allready get hurt at home" said Psycho. Insane snuck behind the guys and saw Psycho with a knife and walked up to him "Insane run now!" 'No" said Insane "You have a knife and I can't allow it" "What knife" said Chad. Psycho showed him the knife " I had to make sure you didn't have yours" Chad said "I brought it for I can see you bleed." Chad jumped on Psycho holding the knife to his cheast and saying "You should just die." Insane took the knife from Psycho and said "No Psycho you don't need it." So Psycho punched Chad in the face and Chad went down bleeding Psycho took the knife from Insane and threw it at Charlie and just hit Corey in the face. Insane and Psycho ran home their parents where waiting for them at the door their mom said "Where the hell were you." They took Psycho into the other room and closed the door behind them and screamed "You are in so much trouble young man you didn't come home when you where supposed to!" Psycho was crying and all of a sudden while he still had the knife in his pocket. He grabbed the knife and stabbed his dad in the leg and his mother in the heart. He killed his mother and aftter that he went for his dad and said "This is for everything you did to me" with evil in his eyes he took it and just stabbed him in his cheast. He took the blood from his face and drew on the walls "I wanted to control the feeling but i had to" Insane saw him write it on the wall and just backed up and called the police. "Ding-dong" someone was at the door Insane opened the door and saw the police "He's in the other room rocking in the corner" they went into the room and calmly waled in. "Go away!" said Psycho "Son we need to talk to you about your parents" said the police "What do you want with them they are on the floor anyway." They looked at the bodys "Who did this?" "I did it was self defense" said Psycho "What do you mean defense." "They beat me and throw forks at me" he lifted up the back of his shirt and showed them the scares "Son we need to take you down town" "okay" said Psycho, before they left they read the wall. When they took Psycho to the police station they wrote a report and took him back home when Psycho got home he said to Insane " Why did you do that you... now you will pay for it" "i helped cause you need help" Psycho headed for his dads room to grab a gun a took it and amined it at Insane "Please don't i beg you" said Insane "I have to or you will tell again" said Psycho with evil in his eyes. Psycho had five bullets for how close it is to his birthday he is gonna save one for himself. The first one on Insane for calling the cops. The second bullet on was used on Chad for hurting him. The third was used on Corey for being there and hurting him. The third one was used on Charlie for hurting him to. The fourth one was used on a random person besause he needed to have the last bullet. "Finally the last bullet" said Psycho he had this grin on his face for just being alive. He wrote a suiced note saying "Why was i ever born everyone hates me not even my parents did the abused me for no reason" before he did anything he called the cops than he took a knife and cut his face than his thoart than the police banged on the door and found the note and him bleeding on the floor. They took him to the hospitle and he found stiches in his throat and stiches in his face. He couldn't speak but he snuck out the window to finish what he wanted to do. He walked back home and grabbed the gun and called the cops again when they came they heard a "Bang" they ran in and found him on the floor bleeidng and one of the cops found his note and read it. They found the gun and took his body to the police station. But what they didn't do was look in the closet and if the opened the door they would of found big red eyes staring at them. It was Psycho hiding in the closet waiting for his revenge. "Every one can burn in hell" Psycho said with evil in his eyes "Just burn.' The police found 15 bodies in the forest they knew it was Psycho. He was on the runner moved to a foster home and went to a new school. No kid wanted to be his friend when he saw a kid wearing black clothes and make-up he walked up to him "well well is that my old buddy Chad" he remembered he didn't officially kill Chad. "H-hi Psycho....what's going on my little man" "haha don't call me little..the last time I saw you was when you were on the floor begging for mercy" "I wonder why" said Chad while lifting up his shirt. Psycho looked him dead in the eyes "I swear I heard on the news some kid named Psycho did suicide" "you met him and it was me" "what happened to your face?" Said Chad "I cut it and my neck" Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Death21701 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 02:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC)